Deidara's Nendo Bakuden Prank
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: Summary: Deidara plays a prank on Tobi that goes a little too far. And for once, Tobi is furious and won't forgive Deidara. How far will Deidara have to go to get Tobi's forgivness? DeidaraXTobi or DeiTobi  whatever floats your boats
1. Chapter 1: The prank

**Deidara's Nendo Bakuden Prank  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Summary: Deidara plays a prank on Tobi that goes a little too far. And for once, Tobi is furious and won't forgive Deidara. How far will Deidara have to go to get Tobi's forgivness? DeidaraXTobi or DeiTobi (whatever floats your boats)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction, they belong to the rightful owner.**

July Stats: For the month of 2011-07, there have been a total of **5,895 Hits** and **2,184 Visitors** to all of your stories. **(I love you guys ^-^)**

* * *

><p><em>'Kami-sama, of all days to pair me up with him, why today, un?'<em> Deidara thought to himself as he and his hyperactive partner walked down the dirt path of the forest. Tobi has been jumping around since their mission was a success. Claiming that he was a "Good boy" and such was driving Deidara off the walls. Deidara continued to walk in silence as Tobi was following close behind with his unnecessary chatter. Tobi was talking about how well their mission went and how he was proud of his senpai for their successful mission.

Deidara's head was starting to get a headache so he began to rub his temples to help calm down the headache. Tobi's chatter, of course, wasn't helping him at all. Tobi stopped for a moment to see Deidara rubbing his temples. His worry for him started to act up.

"Senpai? Senpai? Are you ok?" Tobi asked with his voice full of concern.

"Fine...Just peachy, un..." Deidara didn't bother hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

Tobi rose an eyebrow,"Senpai is annoyed?"

'_Hmph, you're not as stupid as you look Tobi...' _Deidara thought to himself. Continuing to rub his temples, helping his headache die down.

"Tobi will be quiet, like a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed and then went silent.

The walk held a sort of comfortable silence once Tobi's chatter died down. Deidara's headache gradually went away and he managed to smirk to himself as he felt better. Tobi was looking around enthusiastically, admiring the birds, the trees, and even the dirt as though he was going to die today. That was one thing Deidara found puzzling about Tobi, how could he live everyday, admiring everything as if he wasn't going to wake up tomorrow? Deidara secretly admired that unique feature of the masked man, he was someone Deidara was never going to understand.

Deidara looked over his shoulder, making sure that Tobi didn't wander off aimlessly away from Deidara. The masked man was pointing out any bird that he saw and was exclaiming to himself how pretty it was, however, he was on mute as he was exclaiming, so his lips moved to form words but no sound came out. The artist smirked a bit with amusement and turned his gaze away from the masked man.

An hour later, Deidara felt something in his lower region. He placed a hand on his stomach before he noticed.

He had to pee.

"Tobi, I'm going into the woods to do my business, don't get lost." Deidara said to Tobi.

Tobi gave him a military salute and a smile before continuing to admire some shiny pebbles he found on the floor. Deidara made his way into the forest, looking for a tree or bush. Once he found a spot deep enough in the forest and a dead looking tree, he made his way to that spot. He unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself on the dead tree. It was half-way through with his urination that Deidara had an evil idea.

_'Hehehehe, I'll play a prank on Tobi!' _Deidara thought evilly to himself while chuckling a bit.

Deidara finished relieving himself on the innocent tree before zipping up his pants. He then opened the mouth on his palm and fed it some clay. The mouth seemed to be taking its time chewing up the clay and frustrated Deidara a bit. Deidara was starting to get impatient with his hand until the mouth held out a Chakra-filled clay ball on its tongue. Deidara took the clay and began to sculpt it. He made the small body and the wings, carefully shaping it to resemble an innocent looking butterfly. Knowing Tobi could not ignore a butterfly going his way, he grinned wickedly. The butterfly fluttered its wings a bit before setting off to Tobi's direction.

Tobi was admiring another shiny pebble before something white and fluttering in the wind caught his attention. Tobi took his time to admire the butterfly gracefully fluttering in the wind. Tobi unconsiously held out his finger to the little butterfly. The butterfly landing gracefully on the masked man's gloved finger and Tobi took it closer to his face before he realized it was Deidara's creation. Before he could through the butterfly somewhere away from him, the butterfly exploded. Causing a small explosion to hit Tobi hard. Tobi flew back and landed on the ground with a big _thud_, his stomach pressed against the Earth.

Deidara noticed that Tobi wasn't getting up, he ran his way over to Tobi. Worry and concern washed over his face. He hesitantly reached down and felt for a pulse on Tobi's neck. The artist let out a sigh of relief when he felt that Tobi's pulse was still going. The artist immediately backed up a bit when he saw Tobi shake and struggle to get up, using his full strength to just stand. Deidara stepped closer to help Tobi up but Tobi hissed viciously, picking himself off the floor while stumbling a bit. Deidara's eyes widened when he saw Tobi. His mask was destroyed from the explosion.

Tobi's facial features were the most attractive Deidara ever laid eyes on but the blood all over his face just made him slightly more attractive. Tobi's skin was a milky color of pale, but it was a healthy pale. His eyes had the Sharingun activated and the crimson was almost shining in the sun. He had high cheekbones and lips that weren't too big or too small, his lips were just right. His jawline held a gentle yet masculine touch to it. Tobi was God's gift to the Earth.

Tobi glanced at the ground and noticed a million orange pieces scattered on the floor. He then touched all over his face frantically before he quickly ran into the forest, ignoring Deidara's protest for him to stop. Now Tobi was beyond furious with Deidara, he silently swore at Deidara and made his way up a tree, keeping himself well-hidden if Deidara was going to search for him. Tobi looked around and noticed a few bendable twigs and leaves, it was then he decided to create a temporary mask until he got home. Tobi picked a lot of twigs and leaves out of the tree and placed them two seperate piles next to him. He heard Deidara calling out to him but he decided to ignore it. He began to twist and connect the twigs together like mad, connecting and testing to make sure that the twigs would not come apart.

Tobi, as well, made a couple of twigs connect from the back so that the mask could not be pulled off, it would have to be cut off. He then took the green, forest leaves and began to slide them in between the open areas of the small twigs, tying the leaves together carefully so they couldn't fall and wouldn't be blow away. His mask was almost perfect, it could not be pulled off and it covered every inch of his face. As he admired his new mask, thoughts popped into his head.

_'How dare Deidara almost kill me...'_ Tobi's attention was caught to his thinking.

_'All I do is be nice to him and he has the nerve to do that to me...'_ Tobi was beginning to remember his enragement against Deidara.

_'I try to be friends with him, but he constantly insults me and pushes me away...He throws me away like garbage and treats me like shit...Deidara can fuck off!' _Tobi thought angrily as tears of rage began to form in his eyes.

Tobi blinked them away and put on his new mask, the mask fit a bit tight but other than that, it fit quite snuggly. He made his way out of the tree and began to walk forward, ignoring the obviously worried artist. Tobi felt Deidara silently approach him and just shrugged it off.

"Are you ok, un?" Deidara asked Tobi, a few paces from behind Tobi.

Silence...

"Are you still mad at me?" Deidara tried again.

More silence.

"C'mon Tobi, forgive me, un?" Deidara tried once again, jogging a bit to catch up to Tobi's fast walking.

Tobi gritted his teeth together behind his mask, his hands clenching into tight fists,"Fuck off Deidara..."

Deidara was taken aback by Tobi's response. Was Tobi really that mad as to swear at him?

"Tobi, please, I'm sorry..." Deidara tried to apologize again, but that only made Tobi walk faster.

"I said fuck off Deidara!" Tobi hissed viciously.

"Tobi please! It was a prank, un! I didn't think you'd actually get hurt from a tiny explosion!" Deidara sounded a bit desperate this time. He rethought that sentence a bit and decided it wasn't the best he could've thought of. He reached out a bit to lay a hand on Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi instantly slapped Deidara's hand away, not wanting the blonde to even glance at him at the moment. Deidara was obviously hurt by Tobi's actions, never had the masked man behaved like this before. Deidara decided to give up on talking to Tobi for now, Tobi obviously didn't want to talk to Deidara and the artist talking to him would only provoke his anger. He sighed in defeat and the two walked the rest of the way home in silence. It was obvious to the artist that Tobi was _very_ eager to get home and away from him since he'd quicken his pace every five minutes, giving Deidara a struggle to catch up.

Once the two Akatsuki members reached home, Tobi immediately opened the door and began to storm to his room. The other members could feel the anger and tension that reeked off Tobi for the young man wasn't bouncing around, happily yelling that they had arrived. Everyone flinched a bit as Tobi walked past them, but they couldn't help but notice the new mask. Deidara relunctantly came in through the door with an ashamed and upset look on his face.

"What happened?" Itachi asked Deidara as soon as the blonde closed the door behind him.

Deidara didn't know if he should tell them or ignore their questions, he was about to ignore the question before Pein went up to Deidara and made the blonde back up all the way into the corner. Pein trapped him by slamming his arms on the wall each side of Deidara. The artist flinched a bit from the anger Pein encompassed him in. The anger was so intense that Deidara didn't even want to look at Pein.

"What the Hell happened, Deidara?" Pein asked Deidara.

Deidara took in a deep breath and answered,"I accidently hurt him and destroyed his mask.."

"Deidara! You don't _hurt_ your own teammates, Kami-sama!" Pein yelled at Deidara.

"It was an accident...I tried to apologize but he won't forgive me..." Deidara replied, failing to mask any hints of being upset in his voice.

"I wouldn't forgive you so damn easily either Deidara...Itachi, go and talk to Tobi, Deidara, come with me and I'll talk to you in my room."

Itachi made his way to Tobi and Deidara's room while Deidara prepared himself for a lecture from Pein. Even though Pein didn't show it, he saw Tobi as a silly younger brother.

* * *

><p><em>With Itachi:<em>

Itachi entered the room to see a still fuming Tobi sitting on his bed. Tobi looked up and saw Itachi standing at his doorway. Tobi smiled a bit from behind his leafy mask and greeted Itachi.

"Hello Itachi! What brings you here?" Tobi asked.

"I'm here to talk to you about what happened..." Itachi asked, making Tobi flinch a bit.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Tobi said just above a whisper.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you do." Itachi replied as he sat himself next to Tobi.

It had been minutes before Tobi decided to speak.

"Why would senpai try to kill me?" Tobi asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked Tobi, placing a comforting hand on the masked man's shoulder.

"Senpai sent a killer butterfly to Tobi..." Tobi said.

"Deidara is an idiot Tobi, he probably didn't mean it..." Itachi said in a silky voice.

"No...Senpai tried to kill me...Tobi will never forgive..." Tobi said with his head hung low.

Itachi rubbed Tobi's shoulder and back in a comforting way. All of a sudden, Tobi wrapped his arms around Itachi and began to cry on his shoulder. Itachi was shocked a bit from the sudden event but allowed Tobi to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>With Pein:<em>

Pein paced around his room with a nervous looking Deidara sitting on his bed. Pein would look at Deidara for a moment and just when the artist thought the yelling was about to begin, Pein would turn his head away from Deidara and pace again. That repeated action left Deidara feeling more and more guilty, he secretly wished Pein would just start yelling at him. Two minutes later, his wish slightly came true.

"Do you know what you've done, Deidara?" Pein asked with venom in his voice.

Deidara flinched a bit, and before he could answer, Pein spoke up again.

"Do you _know_ how bad you risked Tobi's life with that kind of stupidity, Deidara?" Pein asked again with more venom.

"I didn't think it wouldn't be this bad, Pein..." Deidara answered.

"You didn't think..._What kind of FUCKING excuse is that_!" Pein yelled at Deidara before beginning again,"That's the problem! You don't _fucking think_! You just act!"

Deidara felt like he wanted to break down right then and there. And Pein looked like he wanted to kill him where he sat. Pein shook his head slightly, obviously disappointed with Deidara's actions. A few minutes of intense silence later, Pein had an idea. That's when he looked at Deidara again with a fiery glare.

"You're going to make it up to him, blondie." Pein stated.

Before Deidara could speak, he was interrupted.

"You're going to kiss his ass and bow down to him until he forgives you...You're going to be his _bitch_ until I see Tobi satisfied. If Tobi says he wants you to dress up as a clown and perform a circus act in front of _everyone _in the Akatsuki, you bet your candy ass you better do it. If he wants a Puppet Show using all of _your_ socks to make the puppets, your ass better be making puppets. _Do I make myself clear_?" Pein nearly shrieked out that last part.

"Yes Sir..." Deidara answered just above a whisper.

"Get going..." Pein said and opened the door for Deidara.

Deidara made his way out of Pein's room and felt the door slam shut behind him. Deidara didn't dare go into his room, for now he had to think of ways to kiss Tobi's ass for forgivness...

* * *

><p><strong>All righty, first chapter is done, Yay!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Massage

** Deidara Nendo Bakuden Prank  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

** If you haven't noticed, OOC characters ahead**

**It was just today that I checked my e-mail that I saw how many people favorited my stories or added me to their favorite author list. I got like over 155 e-mails of people reviewing, favoriting, or subscribing o.O**

**Thank you guys! :D**

**P.S. This takes place a couple of years ahead**

**Ages of those in the story;**

**Deidara: 23**

**Tobi: 22**

**Itachi: 22**

**Kisame: 27**

**Pein: 29**

**Naruto is 19 here, he'll make an appearance in the story later on**

**P.S.S. They already found out they can't extract the Kyuubi from Naruto so they gave up on it.**

* * *

><p>Deidara awoke the next morning dreading the rest of the day. Deidara grabbed the brush and brushed out any tangles, after that he grabbed his hairtie and began doing his original hairstyle. Today was the official day as to where Deidara had to begin kissing Tobi's ass. Even though Deidara had to do this, the guilt was still eating at his soul. Deidara finished doing his hair before going into the kitchen and deciding to make and bring Tobi his breakfast to his bed. In the past, Tobi had been asking Deidara multiple times to make his breakfast at least once because he thinks Deidara is an <em>amazing <em>cook. Now, Deidara was going to make him eggs and bacon to bring into his and Tobi's room.

The aroma of eggs and bacon surrounded the whole hideout. Deidara hoped he wouldn't wake up any of his other teammates for they would be bugging Deidara to make them breakfast too, and it was already enough for him to make Tobi breakfast. Deidara popped two slices of bread into the toaster and continued flipping the eggs and bacon. Deidara could feel sweat slowly beginning to roll down his forehead from the heat of the stove. He simply wiped it off and continued to make Tobi's breakfast.

Kisame awoke to the aroma of eggs, bacon, and cooking bread. He smirked silently to himself knowing that today, Deidara was at Tobi's command.

_'So the ass-kissing begins today...I gotta see this.' _Kisame thought to himself while grinning evilly to himself. He leaned against the doorway, watching Deidara put on the finishing touches to Tobi's breakfast. Deidara looked up from his work to see an amused Kisame standing across the room.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara growled.

"Nothing, I'm just the audience to your ass-kissing today." Kisame said, his smirk of amusement growing wider as Deidara's face fell.

"How did...?" Deidara trailed off, letting Kisame finish the question.

"I heard your and Pein's conversation." Kisame said with the smug look bigger.

Deidara sighed, lifting up the plate,"Does anyone else know?"

"No...But I can tell everyone so they can convince Tobi to make you do amusing things." Kisame chuckled as Deidara's eyes grew wide at that sentence.

"Please don't..."

"No promises, now don't you have a Tobi's ass you need to kiss?" Kisame said as he pointed his finger to Tobi's room.

Deidara once again sighed and made his way to Tobi and his room, Tobi's breakfast held securely in his hands. Kisame opened the door for Deidara, leading him inside. Tobi's face held a different mask this time, it was the same swirly mask except this one was a crimson red. He looked up and saw Deidara holding a plate, he noticed that it was eggs, bacon, and toast. Tobi scowled at Deidara behind his mask.

_'Tobi might be a knucklehead,' _Kisame thought _,'But he's a knucklehead who can keep a grudge for quite a long time.'_

Deidara hesitantly placed the plate of food on Tobi's nightstand. Tobi looks at the food and eyes it suspiciously. He picks up the plate and stabs at it with a fork for a moment as if it was poisoned. Tobi motions Kisame to come closer to him. Kisame was startled a bit by Tobi's request, but made his way forward to Tobi. Tobi pulled Kisame closer until his ear was near his mask and whispered something to him. Deidara couldn't help but feel a bit left out from the secret talking, he shifted around uncomfortably before Tobi released Kisame and Kisame turned to Deidara.

"Tobi requests a drink Deidara. He wants Orange Juice." Kisame said to Deidara.

Deidara nodded, then he swiftly made his way out of the door, he closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

_With Tobi:_

Once the door closed behind Deidara, Tobi turned himself away from Kisame so he was facing the opposite direction. He quickly took off his mask and quickly devoured the food before Deidara came back. In five seconds flat, Tobi placed the plate on his nightstand and replaced his mask on his face. Tobi turned himself around again until his masked face was looking at Kisame. Tobi couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Kisame's reaction to Tobi's quick eating. Kisame was wide eyed and speechless, he couldn't believe Tobi practically _inhaled _the food and finish before Kisame could even finish blinking.

"Uhhh..." Kisame said awkwardly.

"Tobi doesn't want the Bastard-senpai to see Tobi eat his food..." Tobi explained in third person.

"Why?" Kisame asked him.

"Bastard-senpai will think Tobi is going to forgive him soon." Tobi said with a hint of venom as he said his new nickname for Deidara.

"Bastard-senpai, huh? That's a bad sign for Deidara." Kisame muttered in a low voice.

A moment of silence before Kisame began again.

"How far does Deidara have to go before you forgive him?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi doesn't even want to hear his_ name_..." Tobi hissed.

"Well, all right, and as I see you don't even want to speak to him, do you?" Kisame asked, the answer kind of obvious.

"No I don't!" Tobi almost snapped.

"Want me to tell him everything you want or something?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi will whisper to you if he wants Bastard-senpai to do something for him." Tobi said.

Kisame nodded, sitting next to Tobi,"If you can't find me, those sign language lessons will pay off."

Tobi smirked evilly at the thought,"Just to piss _him _off..."

* * *

><p><em>With Deidara:<em>

Deidara closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. He approached the cupboard and took out a tall cup. When he turned around, Pein was right in his face. Deidara jumped back and covered his mouth from screaming when seeing Pein right there. His heart skipped a few beats. Deidara placed a hand on his heart and took a deep breath.

"Don't_ do _that!" Deidara nearly yelled at Pein, earning an amused look from him.

"For your ass's sake, you better be Tobi's bitch by now." Pein sneered.

"I made him breakfast and I'm getting him his drink..." Deidara said, still trying to calm down from his near heart attack.

"Good. Does he think you're trying to be nice or does he know you have to kiss his ass or feel my wrath?"

Deidara shuddered a bit,"No...He doesn't know I'm kissing his ass because you told me too."

Pein almost slammed a hand on Deidara's shoulder,"Good..."

Deidara relunctantly got out the Orange Juice and began to pour some in the tall cup. Deidara could feel Pein's heavy stare on him. He shuddered a bit from the other man's intense stare, making Pein smile a bit from amusement. As soon as the glass was finished, Deidara immediately put the Orange Juice back in the refridgerater and picked up the glass. The artist made his way to the room before Pein pulled him back by his ponytail. Pein pulled him until the blonde was almost pressed against him.

"If you upset my otouto again, I will make you _my_ personal bitch and it won't be a pleasant experience." Pein whispered into his ear, making the blonde tremble in fear.

_'Otouto?' _Deidara thought.

"Got it..." Deidara answered Pein before he could get mad at him.

With that, Pein released the blonde's hair and allowed him to go and give his "otouto" the Orange Juice he's been waiting for. Deidara walked throught the hallway and opened the door to his and Tobi's room. He was greeted with the sight of Kisame and Tobi sitting next to one another. Kisame reached up and took the Orange Juice from Deidara and handed it to Tobi. Tobi leaned over to Kisame and whispered something. Kisame then looked up at Deidara.

"Tobi wants you to turn around." Kisame said bluntly.

Deidara then turned around, obeying Tobi's wishes. As soon as the blonde turned around, Tobi turned himself away from Kisame, lifted his mask, and chugged down the Orange Juice. Tobi finished the drink in three seconds flat, earning another look from Kisame. Tobi lowered his mask over his face and motioned to Kisame to tell Deidara to turn around. Kisame took the hint and turned to Deidara.

"You can turn around now." Kisame said to Deidara.

Deidara wasn't expecting to be allowed to turn around so quickly, he turned himself and saw that Tobi completely finished his drink. The blonde's eyes went wide, astonished that the masked man could finish his drink so damn quickly.

_'Kami-sama, Tobi...'_ Deidara thought to himself as he took the cup and plate to leave it in the sink.

Deidara made his way into the kitchen and turned on the faucet to rinse the food off of the plate.

_'When are you going to forgive me Tobi?'_ Deidara thought to himself.

Deidara continued to think, he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Itachi walking in. Itachi walked up next to the blonde and stood next to him. He eyed the blonde for a moment when he didn't notice Itachi walk up to him, trying to get ideas of what the blonde was thinking that got him so absorbed into his thoughts. Deidara turned the faucet water off and was about to make his way back to his and Tobi's room until he saw Itachi right in his face, almost giving him another heart attack. Deidara immediately jumped back and covered his mouth from screaming when he saw Itachi there.

"If you guys keep that up, I'm going to die prematurely" Deidara said as he placed a hand on his heart to calm himself down again.

"Gomen Deidara, but I just wanna know how things are going between you and Tobi." Itachi replied calmly as he watched the blonde try to calm himself down.

"Not so good, Tobi refuses to talk to me...He even refuses to eat or drink something unless I'm looking away..."

"Hn...Seems Tobi is still pissed..." Itachi said, leaning against the counter with his arms folded.

"Yeah I know...I can't stop feeling guilty, un..." Deidara replied as he crossed his arms around his chest.

Itachi raised an eyebrow,"Really? When you spilt melted clay all over Pein's clean laudary and Pein screamed at you you didn't seem that guilty..."

"I don't know, un...Tobi is different..." Deidara replied softly.

"Deidara...Do you have feelings for Tobi?" Itachi asked.

Deidara got an idea and turned to him,"You mean like your feelings for the Kyuubi Vessel?"

Itachi's eyes widened, turning into a glare,"You leave my Naruto-kun out of this!" Itachi blurted out, then let out a sigh,"Yes...Like those kind of feelings."

Deidara chuckled,"I was just kidding...But now I know your feelings."

Itachi's eyes widened again and a pink blush grew on his pale face, he silently cursed himself for his own stupidity and turned his head away from Deidara.

"How long Itachi?"

Itachi turned,"How long what?"

"How long have you _liiiked_ the Kyuubi Vessel?" Deidara teased the Raven.

"About 3 years now...I plan on confessing soon anyway..." Itachi said to the blonde in front of him.

"Well, I wish you luck on that. I'm going to see if Tobi needs anything else before I sit down somewhere."

Itachi nodded and made his way out of the door to begin his watch. Pein and the others grew a lot stronger during the years and so decided that they didn't need partners anymore. Deidara walked back to his and Tobi's room and opened the door to check up on Tobi and Kisame. Kisame was sitting next to Tobi, a drawing pad in Tobi's hand. Tobi looked up and scowled behind his mask when he saw Deidara standing there. Deidara couldn't help but feel guilty all over again.

"Does Tobi need anything else?" Deidara asked Kisame, knowing the masked man wouldn't answer if he asked him directly.

Tobi leaned over and whispered into Kisame's ear, Kisame's face lit up and he began to snicker. Kisame nodded and answered Deidara's question.

"Yes *snicker*, he wants you to *snicker* give him a foot massage."

Deidara's face fell instantly into one of dread, since he had mouths on his hands not only would his palm mouths be licking Tobi's feet since they pretty much had a mind of their own, Deidara would be _tasting_ it as if the blonde bent down and licked Tobi's feet with his own tongue. Deidara cringed at the thought and looked at Kisame with a pleading look in his eyes.

"N-N-Now?" Deidara asked.

Tobi leaned over and whispered into Kisame's ear. Kisame got up from his spot on Tobi's bed, gesturing for the blonde to sit down as Tobi lifted his feet up on the bed. Deidara knew the answer immediately and sat down where Kisame had been sitting. Kisame couldn't resist and left the room for a moment. Predictably, Kisame came back with Pein close behind him. Pein, as well, had a look of amusement, which only embarrassed Deidara even more. Deidara removed Tobi's shoes, dreading to place his hands on the masked man's feet. Deidara looked up at Tobi's face again with a pleading look again, silently asking Tobi not to make him do it. Tobi lifted his mask for a moment, revealing that due to Deidara's prank, he had bandages all over his face. He had bandages on 70% of his face, avoiding his eyes, under his nose, and mouth. Tobi gave Deidara an angry look and moved his mask down again. He gestured for Deidara to get started, and with that, Deidara relunctantly placed his mouthed hands on Tobi's feet, one hand on one foot.

Deidara nearly threw up in his mouth when he placed his hands on Tobi's feet. His mouthed hands began to lick and practically tickle Tobi's feet. Tobi looked uneffected from Deidara's mouths licking his feet for he wasn't ticklish there. Deidara began to rub and massage Tobi's feet, getting a few giggles of amusement from Kisame and Pein as they pointed at the looks of disgust from Deidara. The artist was gagging every minute, because of Tobi's constant running and moving around, his feet were sweaty and tasted _horrible_. Deidara moved his hands upwards to the toes, continuously trying not to vomit right there. He began to move and pop Tobi's toes, massaging the skin in-between. Tobi smirked evilly behind his mask.

_'Feel my pain, bastard.' _Tobi thought to himself.

At this point, Deidara was dangerously close to vomitting in his mouth. He quickly finished Tobi's foot massage. Once Tobi placed his feet down, Deidara took the opportunity to run to the trashcan and vomitted every content in his stomach into the garbage can. Kisame and Pein couldn't help but laugh at Deidara throwing up in the garbage can. Deidara could feel inner anger build up inside but it was immediately ignored as he vomitted everything in his stomach to the garbage can.

He wiped his mouth from his vomitting and looked at Tobi, silently asking if he forgave him. Tobi motioned for either one of the hysterical laughing men to go to him. Pein approached Tobi and leaned over to him. Pein looked at Deidara and gave him a look that pierced into his soul.

"No." Pein said bluntly before bursting into laughter with Kisame, both men hanging onto one another for support.

"FUCK!" Deidara cursed out loud before pushing past the two men and going to clean out his hands' mouths. But not before cleaning the toilet with Kisame and Pein's toothbrushes.

* * *

><p><strong>It took a while, I know :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The real reason

**Deidara Nendo Bakuden Prank  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**OOC characters ahead...**

**This will eventually end up to be DeiTobi and some ItaNaru.**

**And to me, this chapter was horribly short so I'm sorry :\**

* * *

><p>Deidara awoke the next morning to the sounds of Pein gagging. He could also hear Kisame not too far, throwing up in the shining clean toilet. He was slightly startled and then lied back down with an evil smirk on his face. He clearly remembered He had scrubbed the toilets to both the main and Pein's bathrooms and he couldn't believe how proudly the toilets sparkled white. He let his smirk grow into a smile as the two men were gagging or vomitting.<p>

Deidara sat up and waited for the two sick men to stop gagging or vomitting before he made his way to the main bathroom to visit Kisame. Even though the blonde thought about running, his pride got the best of him and he stayed to face the consequences of his actions (humerous actions in his opinion). Kisame's face was still in the toilet as he waited for anything else to come up. Deidara leaned against the door-frame and knocked on the wall that seperated the bathroom. Kisame turned his head to see Deidara leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Kisame knew automatically that Deidara ruined his toothbrush.

"You son of a bitch..." Kisame growled at the blonde male.

"You and Pein asked this upon yourselves...I don't like to be laughed at, un." Deidara replied back, not caring of the consequences that were to come his way once the two felt better.

"Y-Y-Y-You *gag*, did this to Pein _too?"_ You're *gag* s-s-s-s-so g-gonna-" Kisame tried to complete the sentence but had to stick his face back into the toilet and vomit again.

"Get it? I know, un." Deidara finished the sentence for him,"I'll leave you here to finish your vomitting."

With that being said, Deidara spun himself on his heels and went back to his and Tobi's room. Tobi was sitting up in bed, even though he had his mask on, Deidara knew he had a questioning look on his face. Deidara to answer his unasked question.

"Pein and Kisame are sick, un." Deidara said blankly.

Tobi knew Deidara had something to do with it so he glared at the blonde fiercely before getting out of bed and checking up on Pein.

_With Tobi and Pein_

Pein continued to vomit fiercely into the toilet, refusing to even lift his face a centimeter out. Pein didn't have his forehead protecter on so his bangs kept getting into his eyes rather annoyingly or dangerously close to being vomitted on. Whenever his stomach stopped for a moment, Pein would move his bangs out of the way and prepare for anything else his body wanted to toss out. His stomach gave another break and before he could move his bangs out of the way again, he felt two hands grab his bangs and move them out of the way for him, causing Pein to jump a little.

"Don't worry aniki, it's just me..." Tobi said rather calmly to his teammate.

Pein relaxed a little when hearing his friend's voice,"H-H-Hey..."

"Are you okay?" Tobi asked, even though he knew the answer.

Pein shook his head slightly, his body trembling a bit from vomitting so much,"N-N-N-No..."

"Want me to get you something?" Tobi asked as he held Pein's bangs back, playing with a few strands in his fingers.

"N-N-N-Noo, j-j-just hold m-my b-b-bangs back..." Pein stuttered, trying to keep his body from vomitting anything else.

A couple more minutes of thowing up later, Pein's body finally settled down. Tobi kneeled next to his friend, leaning a little to the side to try and see Pein's face.

"All done?" Tobi asked.

"I-I think so..." Pein said while placing a hand on his stomach, hoping nothing else comes up.

Once Pein was sure nothing else was going to fight its way up, Tobi took Pein's arm and dragged him to his bed.

"Now you sit here, I'll go get you something for that stomach of yours." Tobi said.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Tobi interrupted Pein, who tried to object. Tobi knew Pein would try again so he'd have to interrupt everytime.

"Tobi-"

"AH!"

"Can't I-"

"ATTA!"

"Can I-"

"AAH! No, you stay here!"

Pein stopped talking when realizing that Tobi would keep interrupting him by yelling out random words. Pein allowed his "otouto" to lay him back in his bed. He struggled a bit but managed to lounge and relax against his pillow. Tobi then went out the door and made his way to the kitchen to get Pein some pills and make some tea. Then he realized that Kisame was sick too so he got some extra pills for the shark-man and added more water to the pot. Tobi left the kitchen for a minute and checked on Kisame. Kisame was moaning with his face hanging by the edge of the toilet. Kisame shakily brought his hand up and to the lever and pulled, letting his contents whirlpool down the drain.

Tobi couldn't stop himself from going up to the blue man and placing a comforting hand on his back. Kisame looked up and saw Tobi standing there, his eyes meeting Tobi's blood-red mask. Kisame wiped his mouth of anything on his lips using his sleeve and hung his head near the toilet again. Tobi kneeled down next to Kisame, making sure to keep a distance so Kisame can have his personal space.

"Is Kisame ok?" Tobi asked, not masking any concern in his voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'll be fine..." Kisame said, struggling to make himself get up.

"Yeah right, come on..." Tobi said as he pulled Kisame's arm until he was standing right.

Kisame was shaking as he was forced onto his feet. Tobi threw Kisame's arm over his shoulders and led him to Pein's room. Tobi opened the door quickly and helped Kisame through, Kisame's boots were dragged against the carpet floor as he was pulled in. Pein leaned against the pillow and was staring off into some other direction. He lazily moved his head and saw Tobi dragging Kisame to the other side of Pein's large bed.

"You too?" Pein asked as Kisame was laid down next to him, too sick to even care at the moment.

"Y-Y-Yeah...Deidara-bastard..." Kisame said.

"You two stay here, I'll be back with buckets, tea, and pills..." Tobi informed the two men and left when they both nodded.

Tobi left the room and made his way to the kitchen to prepare the tea for the two sick members. He took down two blank white teacups and poured the water into the two cups and measured it out so the two were equal. Deidara walked in and noticed the masked man making tea and taking out four pills out of a tiny bottle.

"What're you doing, un?" Deidara asked from across the room.

Tobi was about to reply before he thought of another idea.

"_I a-m t-a-k-i-n-g c-a-r-e o-f K-i-s-a-m-e a-n-d P-e-i-n." _Tobi held up the signs of letters with his hands, telling Deidara in sign language.

Deidara was confused at first but recognized enough of the letters to make out the sentence.

"You're taking care of Kisame and Pein?" Deidara asked.

Tobi nodded.

"_A-n-d y-o-u-r-e g-o-n-n-a h-e-l-p."_ Tobi said through sign language again.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you, un?" Deidara asked, with a slight glare in his eyes.

Tobi then had a devious idea, he lifted his mask and lowered his head. Things were silent as he was concentrating. Deidara rose an eyebrow in confusion before feeling a slight rise of Chakra from Tobi. Tobi lifted his head again and Deidara couldn't believe it. Tobi was using his Chakra to force tears down his eyes. Tobi let his face take an act of sadness. Deidara immediately knew what Tobi planned to do if Deidara refused to help, he'd go to Pein with the fake crying and he'd be in deeper shit than he already was in.

"Ok ok, what do you want me to do?" Deidara asked, giving in before Tobi could walk into Pein's room.

"_F-i-n-d t-w-o b-u-c-k-e-t-s." _Tobi said, making sure Deidara understood before picking up the tray with two teacups and four white pills.

Deidara strolled through the hallways, occasionally opening doors in search of the cleaning supplies room. Eventually, Deidara opened a random door and was awarded several mops, brooms, buckets, and tons of cleaning sprays and foams. Deidara picked up two buckets and made his own way back to the room where the two sick men were placed in. He opened the door and took a look at his devious creation.

The two men were covered by the same blanket, both had a teacup in their hands. Pein looked paler than he usually does, he kept a hand on his stomach and his hands were slightly shaking as he held the teacup in his hands. Kisame looked ready to faint, his ocean blue skin looked lighter than the sky. Kisame had some trouble holding his cup and he was lounging in the same position as Pein. Tobi sat on a chair next to Pein, placing a warm, damp rag on Pein's forehead. Tobi looked up and noticed Deidara walk in, he motioned for him to leave the buckets next to the bed. Deidara relunctantly walked in and closed the door behind him. The two men immediately gave Deidara the coldest glares he had ever recieved, but Deidara wasn't going to appear weak in front of them.

Deidara stepped forward and placed the two buckets next to Tobi. Tobi then gave Deidara a warm and damp rag to place on Kisame's forehead. He ignored any glares or scowls from the two men and placed the rag on the shark man's forehead. Once the rags were warming them, Tobi ushered both men to lay down completely. He picked up the tray and gave it to Deidara to put in the sink. Deidara took the tray and left the room, closing the door behind him, to the kitchen without taking a second glance at the two men.

"You plan on forgiving him soon Tobi?" Kisame asked as he was patting the rag on his forehead, slightly moving it back in place.

"Nope." Tobi said as he took the cups from both of their hands so that they could lay more comfortably.

"Hmm, I thought you would've forgotten why you were mad by now..." Pein said as Tobi moved his rag back in place.

"Nope...Almost dying is something you can't forget aniki." Tobi said, trying to keep his voice calm for he had never rose his voice to his "aniki".

"Sorry otouto, I was out of line...But you know you can't be mad at Deidara forever, even though his retardedness got the best of him." Pein replied.

Tobi looked at Pein through his mask,"I know, but until the day I actually forgive Bastard-Senpai will be the day where every cow in the world is milked at the exact same time."

Both Pein and Kisame couldn't respond to that, they didn't think the hyperactive masked man could be mad for _that _long. Pein and Kisame looked at one another worriedly. Kisame lazily lifted his head up to Tobi and looked at him.

"Deidara's prank isn't the only thing you're mad about...Is it?" Kisame asked.

Tobi looked at him,"Yes...The prank is the only thing I'm mad about, he almost killed me for Kami's sake."

Pein turned his head over to Tobi,"Tobi...Take off your mask and tell me to my face that Deidara's stupidity is the only reason you're mad at him..."

Tobi was caught red-handed then and there, he just couldn't look at Pein in the eyes and _lie_ to him, his brain wouldn't allow such a thing.

"Okay okay..." Tobi said in defeat.

"What else is bothering you, otouto?" Pein asked with some sympathy in his voice.

"Well...Since that prank, not only did Deidara try to kill me...I'd always treat him nicely and he'd treat me poorly in return. I try to be his friend and he just tosses me aside..."

Tobi didn't want to complete his sentence for he felt real tears begin to form behind his mask. Pein knew Tobi was crying behind his mask since he knew Tobi well enough to know what goes on behind that mask. Kisame on the other hand, didn't know why Tobi took a dramatic pause like that. But then knew when Pein sat up and hugged his otouto. Tobi couldn't help himself but wrap his arms around his aniki and let the tears roll down his bandaged face.

_'Deidara, you've got a shit load of explaining to do...'_ Pein thought to himself.

Kisame was awe-struck at the brotherly scene in front of him. Pein sat there, he pulled Tobi until the masked man was sitting on the bed then he craddled and held him. Tobi had his arms around Pein's neck and was crying on his shoulder, of course inaudibly. Tobi right now, didn't care whether he'd get sick or not, he just wanted a shoulder to cry on and Pein's was offered to him. Deidara had his ear pressed against the door, he had lowered his Chakra into almost nothing and heard Tobi crying. Unfortunately, he didn't hear anything else but Pein's comforting words to Tobi. Deidara didn't dare barge in on such a brotherly moment, so instead, he kept his Chakra really low and waited outside of the door. He waited for what seemed like hours until he heard Pein's comforting words stop. He strained his hearing so he could hear exactly what was going on.

Tobi shuffled to his feet after weeping on his aniki's shoulder. Tobi bowed his head.

"Thank you aniki." Tobi said as he turned away from the two men, wiping away any tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome otouto, and you know you don't have to hide your face from me..." Pein said in a smooth and comforting voice.

"It's a bad habit, I know..."

"I really would like to see what my otouto looks like..."

"Well...Would you rather see it with 80% of it bandaged or would you rather wait until tomorrow and I'll have you remove the bandages to see the whole thing?"

Kisame knew he wasn't going to see Tobi's face, but he was amazed at how Pein was able to convince Tobi to show him his face so easily. Kisame didn't want to push the masked man over the edge by asking him too much. And to be honest, he wasn't all that curious so he paid no mind to it. Pein nodded his head to Tobi's question.

"Tomorrow...And I want to be the only one there for when the bandages come off, ok otouto?"

"Ok, aniki..." Tobi said with a bright smile behind his mask.

Pein reeled his otouto into another hug and they embraced one another for a moment. Oblivious to Kisame's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Pein and Kisame get revenge on Deidara?<strong>

**Will Pein be surprised by what lies under Tobi's bandages?**

**What will Deidara do next time?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pranker to prankee

**Deidara Nendo Bakuden Prank  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Oooh, Deidara gonna get it... :P And there's some ItaNaru and DeiTobi in this chapter.**

**If you like ItaNaru you're gonna like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Deidara shouted as he was sent up into the air.<p>

Pein and Kisame came out of the bushes cracking up at the upside-down blonde in the air. Deidara scowled, his hair and body swayed in the wind. Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the two to stop laughing, feeling the blood rush to his head. Pein and Kisame stopped laughing for a moment to admire their prey who fell for their trap. Deidara hung upside-down with his hair flowing over his head, he had his arms crossed and looked angry. The strong rope they used for the trap was tied to a tree branch and the other end was looped around Deidara's ankle, swinging the artist left to right. Of course, Deidara was not amused.

"Serves you right!" Pein yelled at Deidara.

"Well you made your point, un!" Deidara yelled back, reaching up to untie the rope.

"Let me help you there, Deidara!" Kisame yelled.

Kisame reached into his pocket and threw a kunai at the rope. Deidara, who was unprepared for the sudden kunai, was shocked when he saw the rope break in two. Deidara's reflexes weren't quick enough, therefore, he landed on his back with a loud and sickening _thud._ Pein and Kisame both laughed as the blonde male fell to the floor. Deidara scowled at the pain traveling his spine and he slowly got to his feet. Lifting himself up was a struggle and unusually painful but he managed to accomplish it. Both Kisame and Pein howled in laughter as they left the blonde there to struggle his way back home.

'_I'll get them later...Right now I have to get myself home...' _Deidara thought to himself as he almost limped his way back.

Deidara took one step, he almost collapsed then and there. Deidara shook it off and tried another step, but he collapsed at that moment.

_'Fuck...Those bastards must've broken something...'_ Deidara thought to himself.

Deidara got up again painfully and turned around with a struggle. He then began to make estimations on how much he probably was injured.

'_Hmmm...The length of the rope was approximately...23 ft and with the rope looped around the branch and around my foot...That would've been my foot about 2 ft away from the branch...And the distance between me and the ground...That would've been 57 ft...And how my body angle was when i fell, I'm lucky I'm alive...' _Deidara thought to himself,'_And the stupid trees are too close together...If I try to call a clay bird, it would be too risky with these trees, it could explode or melt from the heat...I can't risk that or I can end up killing myself...'_

Deidara turned himself around again, whimpering slightly from the pain in his back. Will full strength, Deidara forced a step, taking some of his energy. He gasped in pain, and then forced another step forward. This went on for a mile or so before Deidara became too exhausted and collapsed on the dirt floor. Unable to move anymore, Deidara had no choice but to lay there and let the sun's harsh rays beam down on his healthy pale face.

Two hours later, a familiar Kitsune walked through the woods. His training ended early so he decided to just explore nature for a while before heading back home. Naruto looked up at the trees, sky, clouds, anything a Shikamaru would enjoy watching. Paying too much attention to the scenery, Naruto accidently stumbled over something, earning an ear piercing scream.

_'What the Hell?' _Naruto thought to both himself and the Kyuubi before he turned around to see the artist on the floor.

**"Oh shit, Kit, he seems to be hurt." **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

_'No kidding...'_ Naruto said as he knelt down beside the older blonde male.

Deidara was sweating uncontrollably, the sweat continuously rolling down his now darker face. Deidara's hands and face was tanner now, but not as tan as the Kitsune. His breaths came out as short pants and he had a slight sunburn around his cheeks and over his nose. The older blonde didn't even want to open his eyes and look at who was hanging their head above him. Pain shot up through his spine as he felt himself being picked up. Deidara couldn't help but scream as loud as he could from the intense sting that shot through his spine.

Naruto winced at the blood curdling scream ringing through his ear drums. Even though this man was an Akatsuki member, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Where's your hideout?" Naruto asked Deidara, knowing the older blonde was awake.

Deidara knew that if he didn't answer, the Kitsune could possibly leave him there to die. He lifted his hand with much effort and pointed to the direction of the hideout.

"Follow...Chakra...That way..." Deidara barely managed to say.

Naruto held Deidara bridal style, avoiding any sensitive or broken areas. Deidara had his arms around the Kitsune's neck. His forehead was damp and his breathing were short pants. Deidara tightened his grip around the other blonde and screwed his eyes shut. The fall possibly busted open his skin and invited any bacteria that slipped through his cloak. It was likely that his wound was severly infected. The pain in Deidara's back was bad, but the fact that the Kitsune was jumping as fast as he could to the base made the pain even worse.

"Please bear the pain...It'll be over before you know it..." Naruto said to the injured artist he held.

In about two minutes, the two made it to the Akatsuki hideout. The boy made his way up to the door. Debating with himself and Kyuubi whether to knock or to burst through the door. In the end, the polite Naruto decided to knock.

_Knock knock_

No answer.

_Knock knock_

No answer again.

The pants of the artist were getting shorter from the pain and his eyes couldn't be screwed tighter. Naruto began to worry about him.

_'Screw it...'_ Naruto thought.

He built up his and Kyuubi's Chakra into one of his hands. He concentrated on making the Chakra flow into his hand for a few moments to make sure it would be powerful enough to break open the door. Once he felt his hand was ready, he had Deidara hang onto him as tight as he could. Naruto wound his hand back with two fingers outstretched and shot them forward to the Akatsuki door. The door instantly broke and flew backwards in pieces, giving Naruto and Deidara instant access. Pein, Kisame, Itachi and Tobi rushed out to the door to see who was invading their home.

Naruto simply pushed past them and layed Deidara on the couch. He flipped the blonde over so that his stomach was pressed against the cushions. Deidara turned his head so that his face was facing everyone. He was still sweating and his face grew slightly red. His breathing still came out as short and quick pants and it worried Naruto very much.

"What happened?" Naruto turned and asked the members.

The way Kisame and Pein turned away and rubbed the back of their heads was a dead givaway. Naruto stood up from Deidara's side and grabbed the two taller men from the collars of their cloaks. If looks could kill, Naruto's would've killed Kisame and Pein instantly. The two men were lifted until their feet barely touched the ground.

"What. did. you. DO?" Naruto asked with venom in his voice.

"U-Uh, w-w-well," Kisame began, stuttering from fear of the young Kitsune.

"W-W-We were walking..." Pein began as well.

"A-A-A-And we d-d-decided to play a-"

"And you were there with him? And you left him there to rot in the sun?" Naruto interrupted the two he held up in the air with questions.

"You know Pein and Kisame...Even though Bastard-Senpai almost killed me...He didn't walk away from me..." Tobi said, barely above a whisper.

Naruto was too disappointed in the two men he dangled in the air to even look at them now. He dropped them down and turned back to the artist panting on the couch.

"Now you know how Deidara felt when he accidently hurt Tobi..." Itachi said to Kisame and Pein before walking over to the Kitsune's side.

Kisame and Pein looked at one another with shame on their faces. The emotions that swirled around in their bodies was guilt, sadness, anger, and understanding. They now understood how Deidara felt when he hurt Tobi badly. It would be a no brainer that Deidara would be pissed off at the two of them for hurting him so bad. They quietly and wordlessly went over and peeked over the Kitsune's spikey blonde hair.

Deidara's face would be extremely damp if it wasn't for the Kitsune continuously patting his face with the artist's own cloak. While Kisame and Pein were thinking to one another they hadn't noticed that Naruto had taken off Deidara's cloak and was using it as a rag. Deidara was trembling slightly, his skinny body wouldn't stop no matter what. His face was red with sunburn and fever, and his breathing was short and quick.

"Excuse me, can you get some antibiotics and the biggest first-aid kit you have?" Naruto asked the masked man.

Tobi nodded and quickly made his way into the medical room. While Tobi was gone, Naruto lifted up Deidara's shirt to reveal just how bad the wound was. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the infected wound. The huge cut on Deidara's lower back was slightly dripping blood, the cut was slightly green, showing a huge sign of infection. A bone in Deidara's spine was slightly sticking out of place from the big impact it took. Within seconds, Tobi came back with a big first-aid kit and nearly tripped when he saw the wound on Deidara's back. He handed the kit over to the Kitsune who opened it and immediately got to work.

_'Senpai...' _Tobi thought to himself before seating himself next to the working Kitsune.

The blonde haired Kitsune began to work on Deidara vigorously, only stopping for a sip of water. Tobi stayed next to Naruto, constantly dabbing on Naruto's forehead with a damp rag to cool off the Kitsune. Itachi, on the other hand, was observing Naruto's appearance with much awe. He always knew the Kitsune was beautiful, but he never saw him as _this_ beautiful. The Kitsune truly did grow, his hair had grown until it reached his thin waist. His blue, cerulean eyes had grown bluer and more enticing. His face was tanner and his body was well-built. Naruto wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore black pants and his sandals. Itachi couldn't help himself but stare at the Kitsune, unaware of a blush growing on his face.

Naruto kept working on Deidara for what felt like days, but really was about five hours. Deidara's face stopped sweating and his breathing grew easier, which earned a sigh of relief from Naruto. Naruto stitched up the wound then cut the thread. He made sure the thread was secure and placed the stitching needle and antibiotics back into the first-aid kit. He dabbed his head with the rag and turned around kind of quickly. He looked up and saw Itachi staring at him. When their eyes met, everyone in the room, even Deidara, felt the static that came off from Itachi and Naruto just by looking at one another.

Both Itachi and Naruto turned away from one another, a slight blush noticable on their cheeks. Kisame elbowed Pein in the side and had a smug look on his face.

"Did you feel that static?" Kisame asked Pein.

"Yeah." Pein said with the same smug look.

"You think when they do it, a whole lightning storm will start?" Kisame whispered to Pein.

Both men giggled for a moment, Itachi looked at them with a glare, their giggles died away immediately. Naruto blushed a little more from embarrassment and continued to work on Deidara's injured back. After a few minutes, Deidara's eyes fluttered open, his blurry vision slowly returning to normal as he made out who was there. He was about to lift himself up but was stopped when the Kitsune forced him back down.

"You can't get up yet, I still need to let some of my Chakra flow into you to help the healing process. Ok?" Naruto stated and asked Deidara at the same time.

Deidara immediately recognized the voice as his rescuer and lied back down. As soon as Deidara was comfortable again, Naruto lifted his hands over the other blonde and began to let his Chakra flow into his hands. Deidara relaxed as he felt Chakra flow into his system. It was then that he noticed Tobi was sitting near Deidara's face. Deidara couldn't help but look at the masked man like he was insane. Tobi could understand the look and smiled behind his mask.

"I thought you were still mad at me, un..." Deidara said, unable to see Tobi's masked smile.

"I was, but I think you know how it feels to be on the other end of the stick..." Tobi said, placing a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Y-You forgive me now?" Deidara asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes I do Senpai..." Tobi said with smile.

"I hate to interrupt such a nice moment, but I have to remove your bandages Tobi..." Pein said to his otouto.

Tobi nodded and got up from where he sat. He followed Pein through the hallway and into Pein's room. Tobi was slightly nervous to be showing his face to his aniki for the first time in years, but he knew Pein would accept him no matter what he looked like. Pein ushered Tobi to sit down and Tobi obeyed. Pein on the other hand, was excited to see his otouto's face but he wasn't going to show it, he didn't want to seem too anxious. He removed Tobi's mask and placed it next to the unmasked man. Tobi sat still as Pein began to unbadage his face. Pein's eyes widened more and more as Tobi's appearance was slowly being shown.

Once the bandages were off and laying on the floor, Pein took a step back and admired his otouto's face. Pein was surprised none-the-less to see Tobi hide such a pretty face.

"Hey Tobi?" Pein asked after he got over his awe.

"Hmm?" Tobi asked, looking up.

"Why do you wear a mask when there's nothing wrong with your face?" Pein asked, sitting down next to Tobi after he picked up the mask and placed it on his lap.

"Because...When I meet people...I want them to accept me for me and not for my appearance..." Tobi said with a sigh.

"I see your point..." Pein said as he handed Tobi back his mask.

Tobi took his mask and placed it back on,"It's a pain in the ass though...Questions ranged around "Are you disfigured?", "Are you ugly?", or "Why do you wear such an ugly mask?"...Most questions were from girls who wanted to be special."

"What do you mean by "special"?"

"I mean those girls who want to be special by getting me to take off my mask to them and only them..." Tobi said with a chuckle.

"Tell me, you're not even interested in girls, are you?" Pein asked with a smirk.

"No." Tobi said bluntly.

"They must've been disappointed when they found out, huh?"

"Actually I never told any of them...In fact I never told anyone but you right now." Tobi said with a smile.

"Really...?" Pein asked, feeling honored to hear that he was the first to know.

"Yup!" Tobi said with his smile still intact.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Pein spoke again.

"Sooo otouto...You taken a liking to anyone?" Pein asked the masked man.

Tobi blushed behind his blood red mask,"Uhh..."

Pein nudged Tobi with his elbow,"Is that a yes?"

Tobi couldn't say anything, he was blushing madly behind his mask.

Pein smiled and wrapped his arm around Tobi's shoulders,"Don't worry, I won't say anything unless you want me to."

Tobi looked up,"Really?"

"Yes, now, do you want to tell me who or no?" Pein asked.

"No teasing or yelling please..." Tobi said, hoping his aniki would agree.

"Fine, now tell me!" Pein said, masking any excitement in that sentence.

Tobi pulled Pein closer and whispered into his ear. Pein couldn't believe what he just heard.

_'Did I just hear that correctly? Does my otouto really like the bastard?' _Pein asked himself.

"Really Tobi? _Him?_" Pein asked with disbelief.

"Yes, yes...I should've expected this from you Pein."

"That bastard almost killed you Tobi!" Pein exclaimed softly.

"Yeah but he knows my pain after you and fishy over there almost killed him as well..." Tobi retorted back, a bit angrily.

Pein just sighed,"If he's who you want, he's who you want..."

"Thank you aniki!" Tobi said as he wrapped his arms around Pein in a hug.

Pein couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other and embrace the hug. The two stayed like that for a while, for whenever they hugged, they would usually get interrupted. They enjoyed the brotherly moment as much as they could before they heard footsteps coming their way. They pulled apart and Pein approached the door before the person could knock. He opened the door to reveal a slightly blushing and stunning blonde at his door, ready to knock.

"Oh uuuuhhh, I just need some medical gel and some scissors and they told me to come here..." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"All right, give me a second," Pein said as he went to his drawer to get what the Kitsune requested.

While Pein was searching through the drawer, Tobi waved at Naruto in a friendly manner. Naruto didn't want to be rude so he grinned and waved back. They stopped waving when Pein turned around with a large pair of metal scissors and a small jar of medical gel. He gave them to Naruto with a barely noticable smirk.

Naruto smiled appreciatively and bowed his head,"Arigato..."

"Before you go!", Pein said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder when he turned around,"When I get back into the main room, I want to see you and Itachi stealing kisses, not stealing glances. We all felt that static shock your eye contact made. We all know that you and Itachi, are quite fond of one another right now, ok?" Pein watched with amusement as Naruto's face blushed a deep red.

Naruto turned and made his way through the hallway with the equiptment he required. Pein smiled and sat next to Tobi.

"What're we still doing here, aniki?" Tobi asked.

"We're going to sit here and wait for ten minutes, if I don't see those two holding hands or kissing or doing anything romantical, you and I will force it." Pein said as he sat cross-legged on the bed.

Tobi didn't want to argue, so he simply shrugged and sat there with Pein. They sat in a comfortable silence. Pein meditated for a bit while Tobi was looking around in Pein's room. As they were waiting, Pein was secretly listening to the main room, waiting for the big kiss that will finally give Itachi someone to love. During the three years Itachi liked Naruto, he wouldn't stop thinking about him. He would constantly think about him non-stop, and Pein would know for he read his thoughts a few times. Pein was feeling the need to bring them together all of a sudden because Itachi seemed so lonely and he longed for the blonde for quite a while.

The ten minutes flew by quickly, and Pein did not hear what he wanted to hear. He got up so suddenly that it scared Tobi who was admiring the patterns on the blanket. Tobi stood up as well as Pein made his way to the door.

"Tobi, those two didn't kiss, so I want you to push Naruto towards Itachi and I'll do the same to Itachi, I'll let you know when the time is right." Pein explained before he opened the door with the masked man following close behind.

Once they made their way around the corner, Pein's swirled eyes saw that Naruto was sitting next to Deidara, constantly checking up on his healing process while Itachi was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room, looking off in some other direction. Luckily, Kisame was close to Pein. Pein walked over inconspicuously and made Kisame lean over. He whispered into his ear the plan he and Tobi were going to do. Kisame made himself not smirk and nodded his head, indicating he was in. While Itachi and Naruto paid no mind to the three, Deidara watched closely and curiously. Pein and Kisame stood next to Itachi, waiting for the right moment while Tobi was waiting near Naruto.

It was then when Naruto stood up that they decided to strike, Pein and Kisame pulled Itachi forward and began to push him towards Naruto while Tobi pushed the Kitsune towards Itachi. The two struggled and tried to make themselves stop with the heals of their feet but it was no use. Their blush deepened and grew more red with every inch they were pushed. It was soon that Kisame, Pein and Tobi pushed Naruto and Itachi until their chests were pressed against each other. The two blushed furiously at the extremely close contact.

Kisame, Pein, and Tobi all drew away from the two pressed together. They tried to take a few steps back but Tobi pushed Naruto back into Itachi's arms.

"Look, we all felt the static. Itachi, I _know_ you like him. Blondie, I _know_ you like Itachi, so just kiss already." Pein demanded with his arms folded.

Itachi and Naruto's blushes resembled the color of tomatoes by the time Pein finished his sentence. They both turned and looked at Pein. Pein stood there and ushered them to get on with it. Itachi turned his head and looked at Naruto in the eyes, Naruto's cerulean blue eyes looking at Itachi's crimson red ones. Pein knew that that were both extremely shy just by looking at how slowly they were inching forward. Pein walked up to the two and grabbed their heads and inched them dangerously close, their lips centimeters apart. He then took a few steps back and let them meet all the way.

Itachi inched all the way closer until his and the Kitsune's lips met. The moment their lips did everyone practically felt thunder from the kiss. Itachi's and Naruto's lips moved perfectly in sync. Itachi wrapped his arms around the Kitsune's waist as Naruto wrapped his around the Raven's neck. Itachi's tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth, inviting Itachi in. Itachi's tongue slipped through the parted lips and began to lick and explore Naruto's hot cavern. Naruto fought back some to delight the Uchiha but the Raven won the fight anyway.

Everyone else in the room had a blush on their faces and they all turned around to let them have their moment. Kisame was standing with his hands together, fiddling with his thumbs, Pein stood there with his arms crossed, waiting patiently. Tobi had his back to them, rocking himself on his feet and Deidara just looked at the couch cushions. The Raven and Kitsune were about to take it a step further before Pein turned around and coughed loudly.

Itachi pulled away, holding the Kitsune close. The only thing keeping their lips connected was a string of saliva.

"What?" Itachi said darkly, annoyed that his moment with Naruto was ruined.

"We're still here...And I can't take you seriously if you have a spit string hanging onto your and blondie's lips..." Pein said, fighting back the urge to blush deeper.

Naruto made Itachi's head turn to him. He then leaned in and licked up the saliva string that held them together. Making Pein's eyes widen and his blush even deeper. Naruto and Itachi blushed deeper and smiled at one another.

_'Kami-sama...You two have no fucking shame in doing that in front of a God damn crowd...' _Pein thought to himself.

It was soon then that Naruto checked up on Deidara's healing process one last time and confirmed that Deidara would be up and walking within a week or so. Everyone thanked Naruto for saving Deidara and showed him where the door used to be. Itachi and Naruto had a short make out session at the entrance/exit before Naruto left with some saliva lining down his chin. Itachi turned around and wiped the replica of the lining Naruto had from his own mouth. He then noticed that he was being stared at by everyone.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Stop _doing _that in front of us!" Pein said as he made his way to his room.

Itachi just shrugged and went to his room, going to his room and prepare himself for the new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, now you may think it's over, when really...It's not :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Eavesdropping

** Deidara's Nendo Bakuden Prank  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Heads up: **

**1. All right, this story is yet to be finished so don't worry, there will be a few or more chapters.**

**2. To all of my Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu lovers; There will be a sequel to it (Yay!) as soon as Deidara's Nendo Bakuden Prank is done**

**3. High school starts next week (crap) so I won't be working on the stories as much because I'm stuck in the smart people classes like AA English and Biology (I'm scared)**

**I hope this answered your question Namikaze naruko14**

* * *

><p>"PEIN! I need another blanket, un!"<p>

Pein swiftly made his way to the hallway closet. He sighed as he pulled out a light blue fleece blanket and made his way to Tobi and Deidara's room. Because of Deidara's spinal injury, Pein and Kisame are forced to serve Deidara like butlers. If they didn't, Tobi would not be pleased and nothing is more upsetting than a crying Tobi. Pein entered through the door and sighed once again with the blanket in his hand. Tobi sat next to Deidara's bed with a cup of tea and a straw. Itachi's new lover informed them that Deidara has to lay on his stomach for the week and isn't allowed to get up with the exception of going to the bathroom but must be supervised in case he needs help. Tobi placed the straw back in Deidara's mouth and let him drink up while Pein spread out the blanket and laid it on top of Deidara.

Deidara had a long bandage wrapped around his waist and was wearing his fishnet shirt. He shivered slightly at the new coming warmth and then settled down. He stilled himself to drink more from the cup and then spat the straw out, indicating he had enough tea. Tobi lifted the straw so it doesn't spill any tea on the floor and then placed the teacup to the side.

"How are you feeling Senpai?" Tobi said as he placed the back of his hand on Deidara's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Better than before, un..." Deidara said, enjoying the attention from Tobi he was recieving.

"Will there be anything else, your highness?" Pein said with a scowl.

"No, un...Thank you Pein." Deidara said the last part just above a whisper.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that..." Pein said with a smug smile.

"Thank you..." Deidara muttered.

"Speak up Deidara!" Pein said as he leaned his ear closer to Deidara.

"THANK YOU, UN!" Deidara nearly screamed in Pein's ear.

"You are quite welcome, no need to yell." Pein said with a chuckle as he left the room.

Deidara silently growled, but he had to be polite to Pein for Tobi's sake. Even though Tobi and Deidara don't know about their crush on one another, Tobi continuously asked Deidara and Pein to try to get along. And so far, it's not working as well as Tobi hoped. Pein and Deidara constantly fight, and when Tobi started to lecture them, they would try to explain that it was the other person's fault. They would just remind Tobi of siblings who couldn't get along. Deidara sighed, bringing Tobi out of his thoughts and Tobi picked up the thermometor.

"Open please." Tobi said as he held the thermometor close to Deidara's lips.

"Can you please check to see if that's a oral thermometer and not a rectal like last time?" Deidara said, sighing at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Tobi walked into the room holding a thermometer he found in the main bathroom. He finished wiping it down with the rag and tossed the damp cloth aside. He closed the door behind him and readied the thermometer. Deidara lifted his head up as much as he could to see what Tobi held in his hands._

_'I've seen that thermometer before...But where?' Deidara asked himself._

_ Tobi sat down next to Deidara and placed the thermometer near his lips._

_"Open please." Tobi said, holding the thermometer in place._

_ Deidara opened his mouth obediently and Tobi placed the thermometer under his tongue._

_'God...This thermometer tastes weird...' Deidara thought._

_ As Tobi was checking for the temperature Deidara noticed two white letters on the side of it._

_'Re...Re? What?" Deidara thought to himself as he tried to get a better look._

_"Tobeh...Whah doeth thosth whighe lettersth sthay?" Deidara asked with the thermometer still in his mouth._

_ Tobi pulled out the thermometer and looked for the white letters Deidara was talking about. Tobi's eyes went wide behind his mask as he saw what it was._

_"Uhhhh..." Tobi said with a sweatdrop running down his forehead._

_"What, un?" Deidara asked getting slightly suspicious._

_"W-W-Well...T-T-This thermometer *nervous chuckle* isn't a-a-a-a oral t-t-thermometer! I-I-It's a r-r-r-rectal thermometer..." _

_ Tobi nervously laughed as Deidara face twisted into one of anger and disgust._

_"Auuuugh, you're mad at me aren't you?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Tobi nervously chuckled again and checked the white letters. He smiled as he saw the thermometer say "For oral use only". He placed it next to Deidara's mouth again and nodded that it was for the mouth. Deidara opened up and Tobi placed the small metal tip under Deidara's tongue. Deidara and Tobi waited for a few minutes for the thermometer to get the temperature. As soon as the bar stopped rising, Tobi pulled the thermometer out of Deidara's mouth and checked the temperature.<p>

"102.3, you're not going anywhere Senpai..." Tobi said as he placed the thermometer aside.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, un..." Deidara said as he made himself more comfortable.

Meanwhile outside of the room, Pein and Kisame were sitting on the couch, waiting for the blonde to call them for anything. Pein was silently listening to them as the two were waiting.

"God...They're so oblivious it's not even funny..." Pein said out loud.

"About what?" Kisame asked.

"About their crush for each other...It's so sad it kind of makes me want to cry..." Pein said as he kept his focus on the two.

"To think they'd be together by now." Kisame said as he looked at Pein,"And let me in on the details...I wanna know what the Hell is going on between the two!"

"Fine fine...Just keep quiet so I can hear."

_Pein's listening_

_Scribbles..._

_"Hey Tobi?"_

_Scribbles stop,"Yes Senpai?"_

_"What're you doing?"_

_"Drawing..."_

_"What're you drawing?"_

_"Anything I can think of."_

_"Can I see?"_

_"Sure, just don't see the back pages please."_

_Sound of papers fluttering can be heard._

_Page turn,"Wow...These are amazing, un..."_

_Page turn,"R-Really, Senpai?"_

"So far so good, Kisame..." Pein told the Fishman.

_Pages turn,"Yeah! These are great, un!"_

_"Uh you're going a bit-"_

_Page turn, silence..._

"Oh my God...What's going on?" Pein asked out loud.

"This is like a Kami-sama soap opera..."

_"You drew me, un?"_

_"U-Uhhh, y-yes Senpai..."_

_Page turn,"Wow...I'm flattered Tobi."_

"Turns out Tobi drew Deidara and Deidara is flattered...SHHH there's more!" Pein said quickly before Kisame had a chance to speak.

_"R-R-Really?"_

_"Yeah, these are really good Tobi..."_

_Sounds of paper flutter._

_"T-Thank you S-Senpai..."_

_"And if you ever want to draw me when I'm better, don't hesitate to ask..."_

At this point, Pein could feel Tobi's blush.

_"I-I'll be t-t-taking my leave now...Just call if you n-need something Senpai."_

_"Will do..."_

_The sound of the door opening._

Pein and Kisame immediately began to act natural as Tobi made his way into the main room. Both Pein and Kisame looked up from their pretending and looked at Tobi walk in.

"Hello aniki, Kisame." Tobi nodded at both of them in greeting.

"Hello otouto...Anything interesting happen?" Pein asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"U-U-Uh..No...Why do you ask?" Tobi stuttered a bit nervously.

"No reason...Just thought I'd ask since Deidara hasn't called for us to get him something yet." Pein said, mentally torturing Tobi.

"O-Oh, I'm sure he'll b-be calling soon..." Tobi said, trying to stop himself from stuttering.

"Are you okay Tobi? You seem to be stuttering more than usual..." Kisame said while hiding a smug look on his face.

"Y-Y-Yeah, perfectly f-fine..." Tobi said, cursing himself silently.

"Come here Tobi, let me see if you're catching Deidara's fever..." Pein said as he motioned for Tobi to go over there.

"No, I-I-I'm fine Pein!" Tobi assured while taking a few steps back.

"Oh contraire...Get over here Tobi, let me check!" Pein said as he made his way over.

Tobi took a couple steps back, Pein then dashed for his otouto. Tobi began to run, he was halfway through the main room before Pein appeared in front of the masked man and tackled Tobi to the ground. Tobi and Pein struggled for a minute before Pein finally managed to pin Tobi down.

"Why don't you want me to check, otouto?" Pein asked Tobi in a fake innocent voice.

"J-J-JUST BECAUSE!" Tobi nearly yelled in defense.

"Oh really, well you can't be too sure...Let me check!" Pein said as he began to lift his mask.

Tobi struggled for a minute before Pein finally managed to lift his mask up and over his head. Tobi bit his lip in embarrassment as a bright pink blush was on his face from Deidara's compliments on his drawings. Pein had a smug look on his face as he saw the pink dusting on his otouto's face.

"I knew you were blushing!" Pein said in triumph, replacing the mask over Tobi's face.

"S-S-So?" Tobi stuttered again, trying to make his blush die down.

"Let me just get this out of the way for you Tobi...Deidara has treated you a lot nicer ever since he played that prank on you, Deidara's face always has a _very_ tiny blush on his face whenever you speak or compliment him, _Deidara_ doesn't yell at you anymore or make rude comments, _Deidara_, of all people, complimented your artwork. Otouto, Deidara_ likes_ you!" Pein said the last part while holding Tobi's to look him in the eyes.

Tobi looked at Pein in a "you're lying" kind of way before Itachi decided to interrupt.

"It's true, he admitted it to me the first or second day he was officially made your bitch."

"_Thank you, Itachi!"_ Pein emphasized the sentence to show how glad he was he interrupted. But it has been said that Uchihas have great timing.

Tobi couldn't say anything to this new information that started to swim in his head, it was almost making him dizzy. The silence was too much for the three, so Pein began to slap Tobi's mask in an attempt to get Tobi to speak.

"Tobi! Hello?" Pein started to ask his otouto.

"Pein?" Tobi asked for Pein.

"What?"

"Get off of me!" Tobi said as he struggled a bit under Pein.

"Oh sorry..." Pein said as he lifted himself off of Tobi. He extended his hand out and helped his otouto up.

"Thank you, aniki..." Tobi said as he brushed himself off.

"You're welcome, otouto." Pein said, patting Tobi on the back a bit.

"So what're you going to do about Deidara now?" Kisame asked from a distance.

"Uhh...I-I don't know, Kisame...For all I know, you all could be lying to me..." Tobi answered nervously.

"Tobi, why would we lie to you about something like this?" Pein asked as he turned Tobi to look at him.

"Because, you're all master liars.." Tobi answered.

"C'mon Tobi, you're my otouto, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, we're trying to help you not hurt you." Pein said as he shook Tobi a little to make sure he got the point.

"Fine fine...But if everything turns out to be a lie aniki, I can guarantee that I'll never call you aniki again..." Tobi looked up with a serious tone in his voice.

"All right...Fair enough."

Pein released his grip on Tobi's shoulders and turned away for a moment. An awkward silence surrounded the room before Deidara's groans of pain could be heard from out of the room.

"Looks like Deidara needs his pain medication..." Pein said as he pushed Tobi slightly forward.

"Okay okay, I'll go." Tobi said as he made his way to his and Deidara's room.

Tobi made his way through the hallway swiftly and quickly until he reached his door. He turned the knob and saw Deidara squirming a bit on his seperate bed.

"I'm here I'm here..." Tobi reassured as he grabbed the small bottle and took out two pills.

Deidara looked up and nodded, slightly squirming but trying to still himself. Tobi sat next to Deidara's face and made him look forward. He took the bottle of water that sat on the nightstand next to Deidara and unscrewed the cap. He opened Deidara's mouth and slipped a pill in then poured some water to help him swallow the first pill. As soon as Deidara was done with the first, Tobi repeated the action until Deidara finished the second pill. Tobi looked closely at Deidara's face to see if what Pein was telling him was true.

"Thank you, un..." Deidara said as he looked up at Tobi's mask.

"You're welcome, Senpai..." Tobi replied as he watched Deidara's cheeks.

Deidara's face held a very slight and almost unnoticable pink blush.

_'Huh? A blush...' _Tobi thought to himself,_'Now that I think about it...He _has_ been treating me nicer...His face has that blush on it...And he has stopped yelling at me...'_

"Hey Tobi? Are you okay, un?" Deidara said, interrupting Tobi's thought process.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just spacing out..." Tobi replied, following it with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay then...If you say so, un." Deidara said, shrugging a bit as he said that.

There was a small silence again, Tobi was thinking and Deidara was just looking around the room. It was then that Deidara got a glimpse of Pein's thought process and asked that same question.

_With Pein, Kisame, and Itachi:_

"Let's see what they're talking about..." Pein said as he began to listen.

_"Hey Tobi, why do you wear that mask?"_

_"Because, when I meet people...I want them to accept me for me."_

_"I can see your point since you have such a handsome face..."_

"Oh my God! Deidara just flirted with Tobi! SHHHH there's more!"

_"T-T-Thank you S-S-Senpai..."_

_"You're welcome, un...Hey Tobi?"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Do you have a thing for anyone?"_

"Straight to the point, huh Deidara?" Pein commented as he continued to listen.

_"U-U-U-Uhh...Y-Y-Yes Senpai..."_

_"Wanna tell me who, un?"_

_"U-U-Uhhhh...I would but I can't..."_

_"Is it Konan? Itachi? Kisame?"_

"Oh he knows..." Pein commented to Itachi and Kisame.

_"N-No, none of them..."_

_"Hidan? Zetsu?"_

_"N-No..."_

_"_Me?"

_Silence..._

"Aaaaaah! The suspense! It hurts!" Pein nearly yelled while clutching his heart.

_"Tobi? Is it me or no, un?"_

_"U-U-Uhhh..."_

_"Hey Tobi?"_

_"Y-Y-Yes?"_

_"Come closer..."_

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty obvious what's going to happen, but I'll just leave it here as a cliffhanger XP<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Th kiss

**Deidara's Nendo Bakuden Prank****  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**I would just like to say I apologize for the delay in this chapter, I did not forget about you guys.**

**Now some might be asking,"Where is this story going?" "Tobi already forgave him, why isn't it over?", just bear with me, it's almost over and then the aftermath will happen.**

* * *

><p><em>"Closer Tobi..."<em>

_"S-S-Senpai?"_

"Pein calm down, you look like you're going to fangirl all over yourself..." Itachi said as he placed a hand on Pein's shoulder.

"SHHHH!" Pein shushed as he waved his hand in front of Itachi so he can listen.

_"Closer Tobi, un...A little more..."_

_Silence._

Pein's eyes went wide when hearing nothing.

"W-Wha! What happened?" Pein asked himself as he waited to hear something else.

"What do you hear, Pein?" Kisame asked from a distance, on the edge of his seat as well.

"Nothing! That's the problem!" Pein nearly yelled but immediately quieted himself.

* * *

><p><em>With Deidara and Tobi: 1 minute ago:<em>

"Hey Tobi?" Deidara asked, looking up from where he lay, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Tobi asked in return, mentally swearing to himself for stuttering. A bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Come closer..." Deidara said as he motioned with his finger as well.

Tobi blushed darkly behind his mask but obeyed and went closer to the blonde.

"Closer Tobi..." Deidara said with a light blush growing on his face.

"S-S-Senpai?" Tobi faced the blonde behind his mask, but continued to move closer.

"Closer Tobi, un...A little more..." Deidara said as he moved himself slightly without causing any harm to his wound.

Deidara moved his arm up and grabbed Tobi's head. He made him lean closer until Tobi's ear was next to his lips. He shifted himself upward and whispered, his breath tickling Tobi's ear.

"I can hear Pein fangirling from here, un, so he's probably listening to us..." Deidara whispered as softly as he could, hoping Pein didn't hear,"Do you wanna mess with him for a bit?"

Tobi nodded his head. He already knew something fishy was going on the day Pein told him Deidara liked him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"Let me just get this out of the way for you Tobi...Deidara has treated you a lot nicer ever since he played that prank on you, Deidara's face always has a very tiny blush on his face whenever you speak or compliment him, Deidara doesn't yell at you anymore or make rude comments, Deidara, of all people, complimented your artwork. Otouto, Deidara likes you!" Pein said the last part while holding Tobi's to look him in the eyes._

_'Wait...How did he know that Senpai complimented my artwork?' Tobi asked himself._

_End flashback:_

* * *

><p>"Good boy, I'll reward you later on..." Deidara whispered as he released his grip on Tobi.<p>

Tobi's blush darkened a bit when he heard that then he pulled himself away back into the chair. Tobi's mouth held a small smile that would have taken Deidara's breath away if he wasn't wearing the mask.

* * *

><p><em>With Pein and others; Present time:<em>

Pein sat on the very edge of the couch, silently hoping to himself for more to come. His hands shook a little since he was very anxious to hear what else had happened but didn't dare to disturb them at the moment. Kisame sat near Pein, silently amused by his fangirlism and Itachi stood there, patting Pein on the shoulder.

"Pein, calm down..." Itachi demanded calmly.

"I can't! They're not saying anything and I don't hear any rumbling so they're not doing anything either!" Pein said rather quietly to Itachi.

Itachi rolled his eyes at Pein and folded his arms. Pein sat in anticipation on the couch, listening very closly to see if he was missing something. Kisame sat on the couch staring off into space. They sat like that for a few minutes before Tobi walked out of the room with an empty tray. Pein almost immediately turned his head to Tobi's direction and slapped a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey otouto." Pein greeted, hiding any remaining fangirl on his face.

"Hello aniki, Itachi, Kisame!" Tobi nodded off his greetings as he prepared tea for him and Deidara.

"You've been in there for quite a while otouto, what happened?" Pein asked in a fake innocent voice, one of his eyes started twitching from anxiety and he immediately covered it up before Tobi could see.

"Deidara just needed my help for something, no big deal." Tobi said simply while mixing up the boiling water and herbal juices to make the tea.

Pein's eyes widened for a moment,"With what?"

"Just getting him some clay so he could sculpt in bed while he recovers." Tobi smiled behind his mask, a reassuring smile but it was secretly a mocking smile.

Pein's eye stopped twitching for a moment,"That's it?"

Tobi began to pour the tea into two seperate cups,"Yes...Why're you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Can't an aniki have some concern over his otouto?" Pein asked in defense.

"Okay okay, I was just asking since you asked a lot of questions." Tobi said as he made his way back to his and Deidara's room with the tea on the tray.

Pein watched his otouto leave, his eye continuing to twitch.

"Something happened! I will find out..." Pein said as he covered his twitching eye again.

"Pein, you have got to calm down, I'm scared you'll squeal like a fangirl if you see them kiss one day." Kisame said with half-amusement in his voice.

Pein turned to Kisame and stopped himself from charging at the shark man.

"Shut up Fish man, I care about Tobi and I need to know what the Hell is going on!" Pein said in defense.

"So you can video tape them later?"

"Kisame, so help me, I will kick your ass..." Pein warned with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Knock it off you two, Kisame, be nice and Pein, if you want to play detective go ahead. I'm going away now, so try not to kill each other while I'm gone, ok?" Itachi said as he folded his arms.

"No promises." Pein muttered while glaring at Kisame.

"Just try..." Itachi buttoned up his cloak, grabbed his hat, and made his way outside.

_2 minutes later..._

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kisame yelled as he held up a chair in between Pein and him.

"Fuckers who disrespect me like that pay!" Pein nearly screeched as he grabbed the chair from Kisame.

As soon as Pein had the chair in his grip, he threw the chair to the side, shattering it into pieces. Seeing that he lost the chair for protection, Kisame jumped and slid himself over and across the dining table (that no one uses) and made a break for the hallway. Pein, startled slightly but still furious, sprinted after Kisame. Kisame ran as fast as he could until he reached Tobi and Deidara's room. Kisame knew that he would still get hurt if he ran into his room and locked himself in, so he decided to hide behind Tobi. Kisame banged himself on the door and knocked as fast as he could, hearing Pein quickly approaching. Kisame knocked even faster than before, the feeling of relief and fear washing over him as Tobi ran up and opened the door.

"What the Hell is-" Tobi started but was interrupted with Kisame hiding behind him.

"PEIN'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kisame cried as he grabbed Tobi and jumped behind him.

Pein came around the corner not too long later and saw Tobi standing in front of Kisame. Pein put on a look of innocence and smiled.

"What were you trying to do to Kisame?" Tobi said in a parental like voice.

"I was just playing tag with him...And I was it." Pein said with a friendly looking smile on his face.

Tobi sighed,"I thought we weren't allowed to hurt teammates aniki."

"But he made fun of me!" Pein said in defense and pouted.

"And Deidara almost killed me, but you don't see me trying to kill him." Tobi retorted.

Tobi stepped behind Kisame and pushed him closer to Pein.

"Say you're sorry Kisame." Tobi slightly commanded.

"I'm sorry..." Kisame muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Pein asked while leaning his ear closer to Kisame.

"I'm sorry!" Kisame spoke loud enough for Pein.

"And Pein..." Tobi gestured for him to do the same.

"Do I have to?" Pein asked.

"Yes, it's only fair."

"I'm sorry..." Pein said as he turned his head away.

"What was that? You're blurry?" Kisame said with a smug smile.

"I'm sorry.." Pein repeated.

"I forgive you, but I still think you're mad at me."

_'Oh believe me, I'm pissed...' _Pein replied in his mind.

"Not at all!" Pein lied through his teeth.

"Pein...I know you. Why don't you burn off some steam and go walk outside or something?" Tobi offered the idea with an almost visible smile.

"Why can't Kisame go and I stay?" Pein asked.

"Because I know you'll go after him, so go on and enjoy the scenery." Tobi said as he motioned Pein to go.

Pein muttered under his breath and got a good view of Kisame mocking him behind Tobi as he closed the door. Pein silently swore at Kisame, but did was his otouto told him to do. Pein wasn't much of a person to take orders from another, but Tobi had that special skill that made Pein do whatever. Pein grabbed his cloak, his hat, and made his way outside. The sun was shining brightly and several birds flew in different directions. Pein continued ranting under his breath until he caught sight of nature itself. The flowers bloomed, trees' leaves rustled in the wind, and birds singing broke Pein mid-rant. Pein could almost smile at the scene but stopped himself before he could even smirk. No way was he going to let something like nature make him smile.

As Pein was walking through nature's garden, he saw Itachi a good mile ahead of him. Pein, letting curiosity get the best of him, followed to see where Itachi was going on such a fine day. Pein made his way into the trees and lowered his Chakra until it was almost unnoticable. He stealthily and silently jumped from tree to tree as Itachi walked through the forest. Itachi walked until he came into a specific spot. Pein looked up slightly and saw what Itachi had stopped a couple of feet behind. A muscular figure had their back turned to Itachi, they wore a red hoodie, navy blue pants, and had ordinary blue sandals. Itachi had coughed loudly to get the figure's attention and he got it.

The figure that turned around smiled behind their mask, they lowered the hoodie and removed their mask to reveal their identity to Itachi and unknowingly Pein.

The figure was Naruto in disquise.

Naruto's bright features shone in comparison to the average clothing he wore. His blue eyes seemed more aquatic and his golden hair shone in the sunlight. He reached behind his neck and pulled his hair out of the hoodie that hid it from it's natural golden glory. It was at that moment, that Pein saw why Itachi fell for Naruto. It was funny to Pein, they were complete opposites of one another; Red eyes blue eyes, black hair yellow hair, pale skin tan skin. But as they say; Opposites attract. Pein continued to watch silently, his eyes catching Itachi's slight smirk at the stunning blonde before him.

Itachi removed his hat and stepped forward to the waiting blonde. He met him half-way before Naruto met him the rest and embraced him in a tender hug. Itachi wrapped his arms around the Kitsune and smiled as Naruto blushed a bit from the embrace. Pein was up in the tree wondering to himself.

_'How the Hell can an Uchiha feel so much emotion when he looks dead on the outside?'_

Pein let the thought wander in his head before he saw what else that was happening. He strained his ears and listened closely.

"Thank you for coming today, 'Tachi-kun." Naruto said and kissed Itachi.

"No problem, my Kitsune." Itachi replied and kissed Naruto, this time pouring his love into the kiss.

Pein tried to look away from the couple making out right under him. He tried to look somewhere else but it was hard to ignore the two. It was then that he heard something that made his body stop him from leaving.

"I-Itachi-kun...Please..." Naruto panted, looking up at the Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi replied, holding the Kitsune closer.

"T-T-Take me..." Naruto said with a high blush.

Pein's eyes went wide when he heard that, he snapped his head down at the two.

_'Holy shit...'_

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? Once I start, I won't stop..." Itachi informed, holding Naruto closer.

"Y-Yes, right here..." Naruto replied.

"Right here? Are you sure?" Itachi questioned, an unsure look on his face.

"Yes 'Tachi-kun, right here...Hardly anyone comes around here anyway..." Naruto assured, wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

"And you're absolutely su-" Itachi started but was stopped when Naruto laid a tan finger on his lips.

"I'm absolutely sure.."

"All right..." Itachi said as he kissed Naruto with passion and lust poured into the kiss.

**Notice: There'd be a lemon here, but I will not write one, so put your naughty minds to work :P**

"I-I-ITACHI!" Naruto cried as he came on both his and Itachi's stomach.

It wasn't long after that that Itachi exploded inside Naruto. They rode out their orgasms with a few lazy thrusts before Itachi rested himself on his elbows. After a few more pants, Itachi then began to pull out of the moaning Kitsune underneath him. He pulled out of the whimpering Kitsune and kissed him tenderly. Pein sat up deep in the branches of the tree with his right eye twitching and two red leaks running down his upper lip.

_'Jesus fucking Christ...You two are _ANIMALS!_' Pein thought to himself._

Pein then quickly and silently dashed his way back to the hideout, ignoring the two dripping leaks coming out of his nose. Pein's mind raced and his eye continued to twitch.

_'I am NEVER going to spy on Itachi again...' _Pein made the mental note to himself as he made his way inside.

Tobi was in the kitchen refilling a water bottle and getting out two pills when he saw Pein walk in. Kisame was no where in sight and Deidara was predictably in his room. Tobi looked up from where he was preparing Deidara's pills and water. When Pein unbuttoned his cloak and removed his hat that was when Tobi noticed the nosebleed Pein had. He quickly turned around and got a napkin. He walked up and handed it to Pein who gladly accepted it and wiped his nose.

"What happened?" Tobi asked with his voice full of concern.

"Itachi's a fucking exhibitionist, that's what happened..." Pein said as he wiped his nose and made his way to his room.

Tobi looked confused for a moment but then just shrugged it off. He picked up the tray that held the water and pills before making his way into Deidara's room. Tobi was surprised to see Deidara actually be able to sit up now. Deidara had a smile on his face that he actually sat up and wasn't in pain anymore.

"Senpai! You're better!" Tobi said with much enthusiasm, placing the tray on the nightstand next to him.

"Better, but not exactly healthy yet, un...I'm just glad I can actually sit up now..." Deidara said as he rested his upper back against the wall.

"Well, it's better than still lying down, right?" Tobi replied as he uncapped the water and set the pills for Deidara.

Deidara nodded his head and picked the pills up as well as the water bottle. He quickly took the pills and drank some of the water to help them down. Once that was completed he set the water back on the nightstand and wiped his mouth. Tobi sat himself on the chair next to Deidara and was silent for once. They sat in a comfortable silence before Deidara decided to speak.

"Hey Tobi, thank you for taking care of me, un." Deidara said with a slight smile and a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome, Senpai! It's the least I could do." Tobi replied with a big smile on his face.

"Even after the "prank" you still took care of me, why, un?" Deidara asked Tobi.

"Well, even though you did that I still care about you Senpai. My opinion of you won't change just because of a mistake." Tobi assured, patting Deidara on the shoulder.

Deidara blushed a bit from that sentence,"Seriously Tobi? I thought you would hate me right now."

"Nah! I was just mad at you, Senpai, I could never hate you even if I tried!" Tobi said with a big smile behind his mask.

Deidara had to force the next blush down or else it'll become too noticable. He looked at Tobi and smiled a smile of gratitude. He really cared for the masked man and it took him this long to notice. It was then that he noticed something and got a smug look on his face.

"You know Tobi...I still have to reward you for both taking care of me and helping me fool Pein..."

Tobi's face instantly blushed when he heard that. He looked back at Deidara.

"A-A-Are you serious?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, un..." Deidara replied as he pulled Tobi's mask off.

Tobi's face turned beet red as Deidara leaned closer and layed the mask to the side. Deidara smiled and caressed Tobi's face with care and gentleness.

"If you're uncomfortable about this, un, we can always try again some other time." Deidara assured as he continued to stroke Tobi's cheek.

"N-N-No...I-I want this Senpai.." Deidara smiled at this sentence.

"Then who am I to stand in the way of something you want..." Deidara replied as he leaned closer to Tobi.

Deidara leaned towards Tobi until their lips met for the first time. Tobi's and Deidara's face turned deep red as he moved his lips along with Deidara's. Deidara placed a hand on the back of Tobi's head and held him there. Tobi's lips and Deidara's moved perfectly in sync as they embraced one another.

"YES!" Pein cheered in his room as he listened closely to the two kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long for me to do, my cousin had a baby and my mom and I wanted to be there for her. I just need the epilogue and I can work on the sequel to Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: New years

Deidara's Nendo Bakuden Prank

**Okay, this is gonna be the epilogue of this story (Aww)**

**BUT! I have decided to work on TWO projects instead of just one at a time. The first project will be The Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu Sequel, and the other one just came to me while drawing a picture.**

**Name of that project: They aren't my parents?**

**Summary: While Naruto was helping the Hokage clean up the file cabinets, he comes across a restricted hidden scroll and finds out that Minato and Kushina aren't his parents. What will happen to Naruto when he goes and confronts his actual parents? Couples in this story: ItaNaru, deciding on ZetTobi or DeiTobi**

* * *

><p>"Right hand, blue, remember, if you take your hands or feet off your designated color, you lose." Sasori told Naruto as he adjusted himself on the couch.<p>

Naruto bent himself over and placed his right hand on a blue second to upper edge circle. They had to get quite a large twister board for up to four people could play while one spun the board. Konan, Hidan, Kakuzo, Sasori, and Zetsu all arrived from their successful mission and was told what had happened while they were gone. They all were okay with Itachi and Naruto being together (with a few sexual comments from Hidan), and they were slightly shocked to find out that Deidara and Tobi were together as well. They all thought they hated each other, but with a display of affection and a few kisses they saw they ended up being okay with it. Zetsu did threaten that if Deidara hurt Tobi in any way, shape, or form again, he would eat him alive. Zetsu loved Tobi, but like a son. Deidara was shooken up by the threat but assured that he would do nothing to hurt Tobi (again).

Sasori flicked the spinner again and waited for it to stop.

"Tobi, left foot red."

Tobi smiled and happily placed his left foot on the red circle on the very bottom corner of the board. Hidan and Kakuzo were drinking in the corner, making comments about the game that was going on. Some were funny, some were rude, and some just didn't make sense. Sasori spun the spinner again and looked at Itachi, indicating that it was his turn.

"Itachi, left foot yellow."

Itachi walked forward slightly and placed his left foot on a yellow circle on the very edge of the board. Itachi looked down and noticed that he got a nice view of Naruto's lower backside and smiled. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to Itachi so he didn't catch Itachi's stare. Sasori flicked the pointer again and watched as it spun.

"Deidara, right foot green."

Deidara placed his foot on the green circle on the upper left corner, hiding his amused smile when seeing Itachi's hungry stare. Naruto's bangs practically covered his eyes so he couldn't see what was going on, he had to rely on his ears. Tobi wasn't getting it until he followed Itachi's stare and saw that he was staring at Naruto's butt. He turned his head and blushed slightly, trying to ignore the scene in front of him. Sasori spun again and smirked slightly.

"Naruto, left hand yellow..."

Naruto shifted over and placed his left hand on the yellow circle next to his right hand. At this point, Naruto looked like a 40 degree angle going downward, much to Itachi's pleasure. What made things better for Itachi was that the white shirt Naruto was wearing began to ride up slightly, showing off a little of his tan perfection. He motioned for Sasori to get on with it or else he might just take Naruto then and there. Sasori flicked the pointer and watched it spin again, he looked up at Tobi.

"Right foot blue Tobi."

Tobi moved his right foot under Naruto and placed it next to Naruto's right hand. Tobi still refused to look at the young couple between him and Deidara. Itachi's stare was getting slightly more hungry and he had to use his entire self control to stop himself from grabbing Naruto's hips and pull him backward. Deidara had an amused smile on his face as he watch Itachi's self control gradually slip away. It was the sound of plastic spinning on plastic that got their attentions.

"Itachi, right foot blue." Sasori couldn't help but giggle.

Itachi's forehead had a sweatdrop drip down as he moved himself closer to Naruto's backside. Hidan and Kakuzo then began to pay close attention to the game and Naruto and Itachi's position. Their faces were red and their speech was slurred, indicating that they were drunk. They laughed loudly at the position, Hidan nearly falling out of his chair as they clanked their liquor bottles together. Naruto tried to look up to see what was so funny but his bangs protested against it.

_'This is what I get for not wearing my forehead protector...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Everyone was busy with their own thoughts until Sasori announced loudly.

"Right hand red Tobi."

Tobi shifted himself to lean on his right hand and placed it on a red circle he knew he would be comfortable leaning against. Tobi noticed Naruto's hair covering his face, thus explaining why Naruto didn't know what was going on. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi all looked at one another and giggled at Sasori's evil look.

"So it's planned?" Deidara mouthed silently to Sasori, not letting a sound escape his lips.

Sasori nodded his head and silently giggled when he saw that Itachi was not trying to look down again. Itachi was turned on by Naruto's backside up against him, and he could not risk getting an erection in front of everyone, that's why he kept trying to look away but his eyes would trail back. Sasori flicked the pointer again, telling the truth when it came to Deidara or Tobi but making it harder on Naruto and Itachi.

"Left foot green Deidara."

Deidara smiled and placed his foot a green circle away from his other so they were shoulder width apart. Deidara and Tobi were both quite comfortable while Naruto had no clue what was happening and Itachi was trying to avoid a hard-on. Sasori silently laughed as he flicked the spinner again, seeing that it landed on right hand green.

"Naruto, right foot red." Sasori said with a slight smile.

Naruto didn't want to leave his backside hanging in the air any longer, so he crouched down on all fours and placed his right foot on a blue circle, making sure to adjust himself under Tobi's shin. Itachi was fairly relieved about Naruto moving lower and not next to his crotch, Itachi felt happy but at the same time sad that he couldn't keep the wonderful view. Sasori made a noise that caught Itachi's attention and mouthed to him that he'll play along if he wants to get his wish. Itachi, knowing what Sasori meant, smiled evilly and motioned for him to continue. Sasori flicked the pointer again.

"Tobi, right foot red."

Tobi lifted himself and made his foot slip onto a red circle. He was slightly uncomfortable but managed to tolerate it. He looked at Sasori and motioned for him to continue. Sasori did the predictable and flicked the pointer.

"Itachi, right hand red..."

Itachi shifted himself over Naruto and placed his right hand underneath Tobi's body. Itachi's smug look was visible to everyone in the room, making them all smile or giggle at the position, some even laughed a little at picturing Naruto's reaction. This continued until Itachi was stealthily over Naruto, needing to place his hand on a green, Naruto was on all fours like an animal, and Deidara and Tobi were almost lying down on the side. Naruto had tried to flip his bangs out of his face but they would keep falling back into place, and since Naruto didn't want to lose, he didn't remove his hands off.

"Itachi...Left hand on green..." Sasori said, trying to stop himself from giggling.

Itachi, with an evil smile on his face, placed his hand on the green circle and moved himself forward. Naruto gasped and blushed when he felt Itachi's crotch area meet his backside. Itachi smirked as he felt Naruto's hips buck underneath him. Naruto did one more bang flip, careful not to hit Itachi, and managed to get his hair out of one of his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sasori's evil smile.

"You're an ass, Sasori." Naruto said plainly as Itachi began to like the outer shell of his ear.

"Love you too, buddy." Sasori said with a small smile and laughed as he saw Naruto's eye twitch once.

Hidan and Kakuzo laughed as they saw Itachi molesting Naruto on the Twister board. Hidan literally fell out of his chair and rolled on the floor with laughter. His laughter slightly slurred due to his drunken state.

"NARUTO'S BEING MOLESTED BY *hiccup* HIS OWN BOYFRIEND!" Hidan announced loudly as he continued to laugh as loud as his lungs would allow.

"It's not rape if he likes it..." Itachi said as he moved lower to Naruto's neck, pleased to feel Naruto shiver beneath him.

Naruto couldn't say a word during all of the pleasure Itachi was giving him, but he refused to give in to the licks and kisses. Naruto took slightly deep breaths before feeling Itachi move forward slightly, his mouth next to Naruto's ear.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Are you enjoying this?" Itachi whispered into the Kitsune's ear.

"M-More than I should..." Naruto said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"We could always quit the game and go to my room, Naruto-kun..." Itachi whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, accompanying it with a few lazy and soft thrusts to Naruto's backside.

Naruto silently moaned when Itachi began the few thrusts onto his backside. He shook himself out of his arousal, remembering that they weren't alone.

"I hate to interrupt, un, but I suggest you go with Itachi to his room or else he kidnap and take you there." Deidara said, looking away from the two about to get intimate.

Naruto refused to budge, which only amused Itachi. Itachi then got up and picked Naruto up bridal style. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck to keep from falling. The others laughed as Itachi "kidnapped" Naruto to his room, they all laughed even harder when they saw Itachi hang a sign on his doorknob that said "**Do Not Disturb".** The three lost interest in playing Twister now that the two main entertainers were gone and they left the board where it was.

"Oh Senpai! It's almost New Years!" Tobi said enthusiastically as he pointed at the clock.

"That's right...Just two more minutes, wanna go outside to get a good view of the fireworks?" Deidara asked as he wrapped his arm around Tobi's waist.

"Sure Senpai!" Tobi said as Deidara began to lead him outside.

They both walked through the woods, hand in hand and on full alert as they admired the night sky. The fireworks from all of the villages were going to start soon and if they didn't hurry, they'd miss the "Ring of Fire" as some called it. They quickened their pace slightly before reaching a hill, it had a good view of the villages and the moon so it was perfect for the masked man and artist. They climbed their way up, both smiling and eager to watch the fireworks that were just about ready to take place. Tobi looked down at his shadow to help him tell time. Since ninjas don't usually carry watches, they learned how to tell the hour and minutes by just looking at their shadows.

"Five..." Tobi said looking at Deidara.

"Four..." Deidara said as he leaned closer to Tobi.

"Three..." Tobi said softly as he leaned closer to the artist.

"Two..." Deidara whispered as he pulled Tobi's mask off.

"One..." Tobi whispered back as his lips barely pressed against Deidara's.

As if on cue, the fireworks began and they exploded in full glory. They all shone brightly in the night sky as Tobi and Deidara pulled apart to admire the fireworks. The finale soon began and they kissed again. Knowing that they'll never forget this beautiful moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu Sequel and They're not my parents?<strong>


End file.
